1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chip package units and, particularly, to a combination of chip package units.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the trend of miniaturizing electronic apparatuses, attempts are being made to pack more than one chip into a package for achieving a high density. However, each chip performs a special function, and functions of each package are invariable once assembled.
What is needed, therefore, is a combination of chip package units which overcome the above described problem.